


First Times

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/F, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qurinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/gifts).



The first time Ginny sees Gabrielle, really sees her, is at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. They had met briefly during the Triwizard’s Tournament but Gabrielle had only been seven then, and hardly more than a small child. Ginny had not noticed her more than she would have noticed any other child. At eleven, Gabrielle looks much older than that. Ginny might give her fourteen. It is something about Veelas going into puberty earlier than humans and although Gabrielle was only fourth-Veela, Ginny figures that is enough.

The first feeling Gabrielle causes is annoyance. She flirts with Harry, batting her eyelashes and pursing her lips before she smiles. Brightly. Brilliantly. The second feeling is jealousy and fear as Ginny can do nothing but step forward helplessly and glare daggers at the beautiful girl, half-child half-teenager. The third feeling is a strange, stinging warmth that spreads through her body as she watches Gabrielle flounce away in her lightweight dress, with white roses in her tiara and the sun reflecting dazzlingly off her blond hair.

“Are you alright, Ginny?” Harry’s voice behind her sounds terribly far away.

“Veelas can only charm men, right?” she asks for some strange reasons, clasping her hands before her. She doesn’t look anything so close to perfect in a dress nearly identical to Gabrielle’s.

“Why?” Harry is reasonably confused and Ginny wishes she hadn’t spoken at all.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says softly. “It’s nothing.”

*

The first time Ginny and Gabrielle have a conversation – a real conversation – Gabrielle is fifteen and in her fifth year at Beauxbatons and Ginny is two years out of Hogwarts with a Ministry job and a set plan for a career path. Ginny comes to Shell Cottage through the floo several days before Christmas to give Bill his present and one for the new baby before leaving for Italy with Harry. Gabrielle is the only one she finds in the living room; Bill and Fleur have gone shopping.

“Hello, Ginny. Do you want tea?” Ginny’s first thought is that the girl speaks much better English that her sister ever did before marrying Bill.

“I was just going to leave this for Bill.” Ginny holds up the two wrapped up packages lamely and eyes the large tree ornament Gabrielle is holding in the air with her wand.

“So leave them on the coffee table until Bill comes home from shopping with my sister and little Victoire. You can give it to him then. I’m sure he’s missed you and would want to see you.” Gabrielle floats the ornament across the room and onto a branch of the large Christmas Tree. Then turns to Ginny and smiles, flipping her long, blonde hair back behind her shoulder with a slow, graceful movement.

“H-How do you know he’s missed me?’” Ginny asks, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

Gabrielle shrugs casually, putting away her wand. “Oh, well, my sister misses me when I’m away all year. I’m here to visit see.” She turns and skips out of the room into the hallways, shouting over her shoulder. “I’m gong to make tea!”’

“Yes, tea would be nice, thank you,” Ginny says awkwardly to the empty room. She follows Gabrielle into the kitchen and watches from the door as the younger girl fusses with the tea kettle and the tea bags. She’s wearing a plain, light blue dress. Long sleeves, knee length, high-cut – very modest. Her hair flows down her back in a long, glittering waterfall, clipped away from her delicate, still somewhat childishly round face with baby-blue clips that match her dress. Ginny thinks Gabrielle looks like a doll. A very pretty doll. A princess from a fairytale book.

“Are you going to stay here over Christmas?” Ginny asks, because she needs to say something. The silence is almost unbearable, electric, like in the hours before a storm.

“No, no, I’m spending Christmas with my parents but I wanted to spend at least some time with my sister. I don’t see her a lot now that she’s married and especially since the baby was born.” Gabrielle seems to not mind any of this. She is flitting across the kitchen, being domestic as she pours the tea and floats a trey of muffins into the middle of the table with a flourish of her wand. She sits and crosses her legs. “How are you? How’s Harry? Are you spending the holidays with your parents?”

Ginny sits down, carefully, and plucks a muffin from the round plate but doesn’t eat it, just holds it. “No, Harry and I are going to Italy. He has just completed the first level of his auror training, so we thought we’d go as a celebration of his license certificate.”

“That’s wonderful!” Gabrielle exclaims and Ginny is at first skeptical as to whether the girl truly means that but Gabrielle’s smile is so bright and honest that Ginny can’t help but believe. “Where in Italy are you going? I’ve only been there once, when I was young with my family. We went to Venice. It was very beautiful…”

Ginny leaves two hours, five cups of tea and ten minutes of wishing Bill a happy Christmas later, with a feeling of strange contentment bubbling up in her stomach and head.

*

The first time they touch, Gabrielle is seventeen and Ginny is starting to wonder when Harry will finally propose. She is working late one night in mid June when an owl from Gabrielle arrives. Ginny is surprised because she has never received an own from the younger girl. She unfolds the note and reads the loopy cursive, written in dark blue, sparkling ink.

 _Ginny,  
I am writing you because I have no one else to turn to in this country except for perhaps my sister but she does not have any of the right connections. I know that you work for the Department of Wizarding Immigration Affairs and if you could help me I would owe you the world. A dear friend of mine, Robert Fontaine, has been wrongly accused and suspected of illegal presence and work in the country through no fault of his own. I am afraid what might happen to him without intervention. He will be brought in tomorrow for questioning at right in the morning… _

Ginny does not bother to read further. She folds up the letter, sticks it into the pocket of her robes and goes to find the Fontaine file.

At eight the next morning, she strides into the departmental conference area, located suggestively between her department and that of Magical Law Enforcement, to find Gabrielle standing with her arms protectively around the shoulders of a dark-haired boy around her age as two department workers try to convince her to leave.

“Ginerva, what are you doing here?” Marcus asks, eyeing the file folder in her arms suspiciously.

“I think there was a misunderstanding, Marcus.” She lays the file on the table and with a flicking motion of her wand, opens it and spreads out the papers, running a highlighting spell over a couple of paragraphs. “Come look at this.”

“Ginny, we have this under control,” Christopher says irritably, even as he moves to look at the papers.

“The boy looks scared half to death, I don’t think that’s under control for a case of misfiling and a single un-filled out section of the work-license form.” The two men look at her, then at the papers and speak quietly among themselves for several moments. Twenty-five minutes later, they have gone, new paper work has been filed and Ginny is left alone with Gabrielle and Robert in the conference room as the two gush their thanks half in English half in French.

“I don’t know how I could ever repay you,” Gabrielle says, smiling brightly. Ginny tucks a strand of her bright red hair behind one ear, trying to forget how inadequate and un-attractive she feels when Gabrielle is around. How could one ever attempt to compare to the sun?

“The two of you are very close friends I see,” Ginny says finally, instead of a real answer.

“Well, we’re…a little more than friends,” Gabrielle admits, flushing and Ginny suddenly can’t breath. “But really, there has to be some way I – we – could thank you.”

“You can come to my wedding,” Ginny says with a forced smile and she’s not sure what it is that flickers across Gabrielle’s eyes in that moment.

Ginny leaves work early that day and floos straight to Harry’s flat. She curls up on his couch and waits until he gets home. The first thing she says when he walks in is, “Can we fuck?” and the first thing she says after they have done that is, “When will you finally marry me?”

*

The first time they kiss is a month before Ginny’s planned wedding day. Gabrielle sits on Ginny’s couch, tears streaming down her face as she sobs out “He left me. Robert left me.”

Ginny puts an arm awkwardly around the younger girl’s shoulders, pulling Gabrielle into her side, and asks, “Why?” Perhaps it’s a stupid question.

“I don’t know.” Gabrielle rubs at her eyes, smearing the mascara. “I don’t know. He just said he wasn’t going to be with me anymore. I think it’s because he has a new girlfriend.”

“Do you miss him?” Ginny could have slapped herself. Why couldn’t she be like a normal person and say comforting things instead of asking silly questions?

Gabrielle nods slowly. “We were good friends and I thought he loved me, that he might even marry me some day. It’s not impossible after all. You are marrying Harry and the two of you were school sweethearts so I thought why not Robert and I too. I suppose he found someone better and prettier than me though.”

Ginny sighed and shook her head. “Gabi,” she said softly, making the other girl look up in surprise. “There is no one who could possibly be more beautiful than you. That boy has no clue what he lost.”

“Do you really think so?” Gabrielle lifts large, blue-grey eyes to meet Ginny’s and even with the tear stains on her cheeks, the smeared mascara and rumpled hair, she is still the most beautiful thing Ginny has ever seen.

Ginny drops her arms from Gabrielle’s shoulders and uses both hands to cradle the girl’s face. “I know so.” She leans in and kisses Gabrielle with every ounce of Gryffindor courage she can manage. The world explodes in slow motion and when Gabrielle winds her slim arms around Ginny’s waist, she thinks she could stay like that forever. After an immeasurable time they draw apart and look at each other, baffled.

“I’m sorry,” Gabrielle says breathlessly.

Ginny shrugs. “I’m not.”

*

The first time they make love is almost an entire year after their first kiss. In fact this is the first time they see each other since the night of their first kiss. The Ministry Christmas Ball had always been a tradition and Ginny has always gone, though she considered not going this particular year so she wouldn’t have to come face-to-face with Harry. Things have not been anything near alright between them since that spring. The moment Ginny sees Gabrielle with Bill and Fleur she knows her intuition to come had been right.

Gabrielle is the first to approach her, however, champagne flute in hand and a smile touching the corners of her mouth. They retreat into a corner with their drinks and stand there for a moment, looking at each other. Ginny is doing everything she can to not stare. Gabrielle’s pastel blue gown is corseted, low cut and with a tantalizing flow to it’s skirts.

“Why did you break off your engagement?” Gabrielle asks, drinking the champagne so she doesn’t have to quite meet Ginny’s eyes.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about our…that one kiss,” Ginny admits. She wasn’t able to give Harry an excuse any better than ‘it just wasn’t working for me’ and even he didn’t buy it. What could make her think Gabrielle would?

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it either,” Gabrielle says softly. “I dream about it sometimes, you know. Wake up all hot and excited…”

They are at Ginny’s flat within minutes, Gabrielle’s back to the wall and her wrists pinned above her head by Ginny’s hands. They’re kissing languidly, passionately, taking their time to breathe each other in. Ginny take Gabrielle by the hand and leads her into the bedroom. She nudges the other girl onto the bed where she sits, looking up at Ginny, doe-eyed.

“What’s wrong?” Ginny asks, kneeling before the girl and playing with the hem of her long skirts.

“Nothing,” Gabrielle says breathlessly. “I just…I’ve never…You would be my first ever…” She flushes, unable to finish any of the sentences but Ginny gets the point. Her little Gabi is a virgin.

Ginny stands and un-zips her dress. It is strapless and falls easily to the ground. Gabrielle gasps and stares. Ginny climbs on the bed behind the other girl and begins to slowly undo the lacing of her corset. Ginny kisses the girl’s neck and between her shoulder blades. Gabrielle exhales and arches back slightly. “Don’t worry,” Ginny mumbles against Gabrielle’s warm, silky skin as she traces kisses down her back as the corset lacing slowly comes undone. She slides the sleeves from Gabrielle’s shoulders and down her arms.

The blonde frees herself from the dress and turns toward Ginny on the bed. Ginny reaches out and cups one of Gabrielle’s breasts in her hand, squeezing gently. Gabrielle whimpers and throws her head back. “Undo your hair,” Ginny instructs and the young girl casts away the clips in her hair, allowing the blonde waterfall to spill down her back. Ginny reaches up and sifts the golden strands through her fingers. “You are so beautiful. Like the sun.”

“And you are like fire,” Gabrielle breaths out, reaching forward to trace Ginny’s lips with one finger.

Ginny ducks her head and takes in one of Gabrielle’s breasts, sucking at the nipple, swirling her tongue around the tip. Gabrielle arches forward, bracing her hands on Ginny’s shoulders, and lets out a moan of pleasure. Ginny’s hands roam downward until they rest on Gabrielle’s hips. She cups the girl’s ass, then slips her panties down her legs. Ginny embraces Gabrielle around the waist and pulls her down to lie on her back on the bed. The girl’s bright blonde hair scatters over the blankets and pillows like rays of sunlight. Ginny kisses Gabrielle’s stomach, licking around the naval in a swirl, then goes lower…

She tastes Gabrielle and pleasures her with a possessiveness she didn’t think she was capable of and every mewl of pleasure from the blonde makes Ginny shiver.

Gabrielle’s orgasm is long and violent, shuddering through her in waves of hot bliss. Ginny pulls herself up so she can watch the exalted expression on Gabrielle’s face. She lies down next to the girl and strokes her hair with one hand as Gabrielle comes down from her high. Gabrielle opens her eyes and smiles openly, honestly, so that Ginny could almost cry. “That was incredible.”

“You are incredible,” Ginny whispers.

Gabrielle’s smile lingers and turns a little impish. “Is it my turn to try now?”

Ginny’s eyes go wide for a moment before she grins and nods. “Oh, please do.” She relaxes back against the pillows and watches as Gabrielle begins to trace kisses down her body.

Ginny thinks this is the first time that she has ever felt just this perfect.


End file.
